Hidden Love
by Property of Jasper
Summary: Cullens are vamps, Bella human. Jasper and Edward love each other the just don't know it yet. ooc contains hints of same sex realtionships. my first attepmt at fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**This is my first attempt at fan fic soo please be nice. I'm not sure if i should make this any longer than a oneshot. What do you think? Would love reviews so i know what i can do to make other stories i write better,**

**Jpov**

I had just finished feeding on the grizzly I'd found, when I heard Alice approaching, I 'felt' her mood, she was nervous but also rather oddly determined. She came to a graceful stop in front of me.

"I think you should tell the family" she announced.

"Tell the family what?" I decided to play dumb with her, even though I was pretty sure I knew what this was about.

"You know what" she told me firmly, damn this is what she was determined about, there was no way I was telling the Cullen's though, she wasn't gonna win this argument.

"No" Like that would dissuade her, but I thought I'd try anyway.

She tried again "But …..... "

"I said NO Alice"

"Why?" She already knows why as she and I have this argument every few months, yet every time she makes me explain myself.

"For the final time Alice, because I don't know how they would react. I've been lying to them since we've arrived and if Edward ever found out he'd hate me forever" I explained patiently "It's hard keeping out of my head when he's around but I can't risk the truth coming out."

"No, he won't and they'll be more understanding than you think" Alice said smugly "I've seen it" Again she says this every time we have this discussion, but the way Edward reacts when he hears the thoughts of gay guys makes me think that he'll react badly.

"I just don't want them to know yet, Edward ans Bella are so happy together and I don't want to spoil that, Bella makes him smile".I just wish it was me that could make him happy I add silently. Suddenly a wave of frustration hit me.

"Edward and Bella are just friends, believe me they have no romantic interest in each other"

"Just friends? Are you sure Alice? Cause the emotions I feel when they're around indicates more than just friends" all I can ever feel from them is love and lust.

"They do love each other, but just as friends" I don't know why she's so sure, I'm the empath not her.

"Your wrong Alice, now I don't want to talk about this anymore" I just wish she'd stop trying, I'm too scarred for anyone to love. If Edward thinks of himself as a monster then he definatley sees me as one.

"But ….................."

"ENOUGH" I suddenly feel a strong urge of irritation and a little aggression come from Alice.

"Fine" she muttered as she ran off.

**Apov**

I Feel so frustrated and irritated with Jasper, he can honestly be so stupid at time, but if he won't listen to me then I'll make sure Edward does. For an empath Jazzy can be so stupid about emotions, does he not realise that the lust he can feel when Bella's around is not directed at Edward. I mean they're both gay for God's sake, and Ed's just as in love with Jazzy as Jazzy is with him, I just wish they'd realise it already.

As I near Bella's house I hear her and Edward having a discussion similar to Jazzys and mine.

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth" she advises him.

"And maybe you should take your own advice" he retorts "plus you seriously want me to tell the confederate soldier I'm in love with him. Are you mad? It's suicide, you don't tell a homophobic guy your in love with him"

"Don't be over dramatic" I Had to smile at that, Edward does have a flare for being a drama queen, I'm surprised no-one has guessed he's gay before now. I Jump through Bella's bedroom window to help Bella with her argument but before I have chance to say anything Bella starts.

"Will you talk some sense into your brother" Bella moans at me " for someone so old he's acting sooo stupid.

I fight the urge to grin as I turn to Edward "She's right you know" _So stop being a drama queen _I add in my mind.

"What about?" Edward says tersely even though he already knows, the tone of his voice is a bad sign. He's starting to get irritated.

"About telling Jasper?" I say slowly like I'm talking to a child.

"NO"

_Your just as bad as him _I Think, Edward immediately questions my thoughts.

"As bad as who?"

"Jasper, I've just been talking to him" Edward immediately starts panicking.

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course not, I promised I wouldn't, I've just been trying to get him to talk to you, he won't listen cause he's convinced that you and Bella are in a relationship." I'm starting to feel like I'm the only sane one. A look of confusion sweeps across his face.

"Why would that stop him talking to me? And what does he wanna talk about?"

"Why don't you ask him" I shoot back honestly if they could just have a little discussion about how they feel we could all live happily ever after. I starting singing a song in my head to block my thoughts from him.

"Ugh Alice, you know I Hate that song" he grimaces as I keep singing it.

"Get out of my head then" I retort and Bella add "go find Jasper"

"Fine I will, but only to get some peace from you too" he says and he disappears out of the window.

"Do you think they'll ever work it out?" Bella questions.

"Yeah they will eventually, I've seen it" I answer "but will you?"

She looks a little confused now "Will I what?"

"Work it out" I murmur as I close the distance between us.

**Epov **

I wonder if Jasper really wants to talk to me or if it's Alice trying to manipulate me I think as I head into the forest looking for him. I suddenly feel nervous, what if he's sensed my emotions and knows he probably wants to tell me how disgusted he is with me and how much he hates me. I stop and sit on an upturned tree resting my head in my heads and try to calm myself down I don't think I can face him.

**Jpov**

I'm just finishing my elk off when I'm hit with an overbearing sense of panic, dejection ,fear and heartbreak. I smell Edwards scent on the breeze and realise those feeling s must be coming from hi, I quickly dispose of the elks carcass and set off in search of him. As I approach him he looks up from the log he's sitting on and he's fear intensifies. Why would he be scared of me? Unless Alice as told him.

"Unless Alice has told me what?" He questions and I start singing Dixie in my head.

"Why do you always do that when I'm around" he sighs looking sad. I start to wonder what he means when I realise, I'm always blocking him, he must hate Dixie by now.

"I doesn't bother me that much, I just wish I knew what you think you have to hide from me" he sounds really sad, I decide to deflect the conversation back to him.

"I felt your emotions earlier, what were you so worried about" I question, if I can do anything to make him happy I will. He gives me a strange look and I realise he must of heard my thoughts, oh shit.

"Alice mentioned she spoke with you earlier, did she mention me?" double shit, she told him, that's what he's worried he's scared that I'm gonna kill Bella so I can have him all to myself.

"Why would you kill Bella? We're nothing more than friends, and what do you mean so you can have me all to yourself?" As he's says this sentence I start to feel hope coming from him. I decide to ignore his questions and ask one of my own.

"Did Alice tell you , what me and her talked about earlier?

"No". I feel such a sense of relief when he says that, but then I realise what he heard in my thoughts, I'm gonna have to tell him.

"Tell me what?"

**Epov**

_he's worried he's scared that I'm gonna kill Bella so I can have him all to myself. _I feel confused as I hear Jasper's thoughts so I just have to ask, "Why would you kill Bella? We're nothing more than friends, and what do you mean so you can have me all to yourself?". I suddenly start to feel hopeful, maybe, just maybe he does love me.

_I'm gonna have to tell him. _I hear Jasper think.

"Tell me what?".

_Oh God how do I tell him, maybe I should just come straight out with it._ "Edward, I'm Gay" He says, I can't believe it maybe Alice was right after all.

"Is that all?" I say in relief "I thought you was gonna say something bad"

"N nn no, there's something else" he hesitates briefly "" he says so quick I wonder if I heard right.

"Your in love with me?" I ask "Why di" he cut me off

"Don't worry though I will never act on those feelings, I would never do anything to ruin your relationship with Bella" he explains. What Alice said earlier suddenly makes sense and I stand up startling him. He backs away into a tree as I start walking towards him.

"Jasper I'm going to say this only once" I state as I close the distance between us "Bella and I are just friends, we have never been more than that, for one Bella is in live with Alice, and two she's not my type.

"What is your type?" he asks shyly and I say only one word back to him

"You".


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Epov**

_Me? I'm his type? I'm just wow, I never thought. _I smile as I hear Jasper's thoughts, although I must admit I'm feeling a little awed that this wonderful man has been in Love with me for years. Jasper doesn't notice that I've backed him into a tree until said tree hits his back.

"Ed when you said I'm your type, what did you mean exactly" Jasper says to me as he looks shyly through his thick lashes, oh god does he realise how sexy he is.

I take a step closer to him so we're almost touching and as I reach out and stroke his cheek I say "What I mean is I Love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my existence making you happy". After I say this Jasper looks down to the ground, he really is a little insecure at times.

_He loves me? How can someone as perfect as Edward love a scarred monster like me._

"Look at me Jazz" He looks up and I say quite firmly "Stop, I'm far from perfect and you are not a monster ok? You're sweet and sexy, and the most amazing guy I've ever known." The last part comes out as a whisper as I close the distance between us and lightly brush my lips against his.

**Jpov**

As I feel Edwards lips tentatively brush against mine, I feel myself harden and I kiss him back. Its a soft gentle kiss at first but the passion quickly builds and the kiss becomes more intense, he licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth and taste him for the first time. His taste is uniquely Edward, he tastes better than any human blood ever could. I wish I could kiss him forever. Edward slowly ends the kiss and looks at me "We can kiss like this forever, Jazz cause I'm all yours." he whispers against my lips before he kisses me again. This time I deepen the kiss and I bring my arms up wrapping them round his waist and I slip my hands under the shirt he's wearing. He pulls away from me again this time stepping backwards putting a little distance between us.

"Jazz," he starts hesitantly, this is it he's decided that he doesn't want a freak like me, I can understand why, with a past like mine and the scars to prove it I'm not exactly easy on the eye.

"Jazz will you just stop already, I do Love you, and I think you're sexy, but I'm a virgin" he mumbles quietly, suddenly I realise what the problem is, he's scared.

"I'm not scared" he was suddenly adamant "I'm just a little nervous"

"Ok, Edward I'm just happy to finally be with you, how about we take it slowly ok? You can set the speed" I suddenly realise that we have a few more things that we need to talk about.

"Like what" he questions my thoughts.

"Like if we're gonna tell the rest of the family? what we're gonna tell them? Does this mean you're my boyfriend? What if the rest of the family don't approve?" I start panicking just thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Edward takes a step towards me again and wraps his arms around my waist kissing me gently, effectively silencing me.

"Please calm down, firstly yes this definitely means that you are my boyfriend as long as you want to be of course, secondly Alice has been nagging me to tell the family I'm gay for years so I think that if we decide to tell them they will be fine with it" He's calm all the time he's saying this so I focus on his emotions and calm myself down, I know I'm being irrational at the moment but I can't help it.

**Epov**

I can't believe that the guy in my arms is mine, I've wanted him for years and to find out that he wants me too makes me feel really happy. Jasper rests his head on my shoulder and I can hear from his thoughts that he's using my emotions to help him stay calm, he really is worrying over nothing.

"Jazz honey, why are you worrying about what the rest of the family will say so much?" I ask him, he stays silent but I see his thoughts.

_Cause everyone that i've ever told about being gay has turned on me and I don't think I could cope if I lost our family_

"Oh honey, the family won't turn on us, if anything they'll be really supportive, but if it makes you feel happier we can keep it between just us for a while" he still stays quiet.

_Us and Alice you mean? She probably already knows what happened here. You would seriously do that for me?_

"I would do anything for you, you know that right? I reassure him, "Do you feel like heading back to the house yet or do you want to stay out here for a while".

"I really wanna spend more time with you out here, but I think we should head back, i've been out hunting for a while, Esme will probably be worried" He murmers. _"I Love you so much" _he adds in his thoughts.

"Ok if your sure" I lean forward and catch his mouth in a brief kiss then we turn and head towards the house hand in hand. We let go of each others hands when we near the house, this was gonna be hard to keep secret but i'd do anything for my Jasper. As we get closer to the house we could hear Alice was back and Bella was there too.

_Oh my this is soo good, unexpected but good" "Wow, just think how many gay jokes I can make" "falling in love with someone of the same sex, when clearly i'm the most gorgeous one here " _I could suddenly hear Esme, Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts, surely Alice wouldn't have told the family would she?.

**Jpov**

"Oh this is really good i'm so happy about this" Esme is gushing. Emmett is feeling really mischievous, Rosalie is feeling envious and Esme and Carlisle are bursting with love and pride. I don't falter until I hear Carlisle say "This is a shock, same sex couples weren't openly around in the 1600's but I couldn't be more pleased about this".

Me and Edward run into the house, through the back door, I go to say something but Edward cut's me off "Alice, I can't believe you told them" he yells.

"Edward I.. " Alice starts but Edward cuts her off again

"Me and Jasper wanted to tell everyone about our relationship when we were ready" He finishes shouting, glaring at her the whole time.

"Dude, what you talking about?, Alice has been telling us that She and Bella are mates and what about you and Jasper?".

Oh god, Edward just outed us, he's a mind reader what the hell made him think they were talking about us.

"They were all thinking about same sex relationship at no point was anyone mentioned, I just assumed that they were thinking about us" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh" Emmett is still looking at us so I try to deflect everyones attention back to Alice and Bella.

"So, how long have you and Bella been together, Alice?" I enquire

"Bout 4 hours we talked about it and decided to tell the family so we don't have to hide it, we're gonna tell Charlie later"

"Ok, I still wanna know what this has to do with you and Edward" Emmett asks, and I start to panic they'll reject me if they know I'm gay, everyone else has. Edward suddenly stands closer to me and whispers "Jasper, your projecting", I immediately try to clamp down on my emotions. I know there's no way of getting out of this so I plead with Edward in my thoughts for him to tell the family. Edward steps even closer to me and puts him arm around my waist to try and help me calm down, then turns and addresses everyone in the room.

"What I meant by the comment earlier is, that me and Jasper are mates, we're totally head over heels for each other and we would really appreciate your support". A stunned silence fills the air as everyone stares at us shock showing clearly both in their expressions and in their emotions.

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All belongs to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: this chapter contains lemons, if your under 18 or don't like reading gay sex then don't read, and sorry it took so long to post.**

Chapter 3

**Jasper pov**

The longer the silence continues the more I panic, Edward starts rubbing circles on my back trying to keep me calm, eventually he whispers "Jazz, try to calm down, your projecting" I immediately clamp down on my emotions and focus on the calmness of Edwards emotions.

Emmett is the first to recover "Finally, you've both got your heads out of your asses, bout time too I might add" wait, what, shock must of shown on my face. "Seriously dude, it was obvious you were pining over each other", Emmett comes over to us and throws his arms around our shoulders giving us a hug.

"You two make such a cute couple" Esme says "I'm so happy you finally found each other", ok Esme is radiating pure happiness now, I can't quite believe that they all seem so pleased for us, I turn to Edward and smile at him before leaning towards him and capturing his lips with mine.

"See I told you everything would be fine" Alice positively beams at us "although I am a little upset that you thought I would tell, but I know what will make up for that, a double wedding" she squeals clapping her hands together, a double wedding? But we've only just got together, I don't even know if Edward wants marriage, we're supposed to be taking things slow anyway, I start to panic again a little.

"Ok Alice, slow down, firstly Jazz and I have only just got together and we're taking things slowly, maybe some day in the distant future and secondly you and Bella have only just got together, how do you know if she even wants to get married?" Edward says, he must have heard my thoughts.

"Yeah, Alice it would be nice to be asked first" Bella tells her then turns to Edward and I

"You two are sweet together, congrats on finally getting together. The rest of the family also murmur a few words of congratulations, all I can feel from the family is happiness, and for the first time I can remember I feel content and happy myself. Anyone I've told about my sexuality has always turned on me, so this is a new experience for me having so many people knowing and being genuinely happy for me; it's all feeling a little overwhelming.

"Ok, Jasper and I are gonna head upstairs" Edward states "We're sorry for interrupting your announcement" he tells Alice and Bella.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Emmett smirks as Edward pulls me upstairs.

"My room or yours?" Edward murmurs, I don't answer out loud just think my room is nearer, so he heads straight for my room.

When we get to my room we both flop on my bed before Edward pulls me close and kisses me, when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip I open my mouth for him, deepening the kiss. As his tongue plunders my mouth I feel his hands start to sneak under my shirt and start stroking their way up my chest, I break the kiss and pull away slightly "I thought you wanted to go slow?"

"and I thought you were gonna let me set the pace" he answers before leaning in and kissing me again, when I feel his thumb brush one of my nipples I moan into his mouth, so glad that we don't need to breathe as I could stay here forever, Edward gently pushes me onto my back and moves his hands from under my shirt, before starting to unbutton it, I know Edward has seen my scars before but I still feel a little nervous, Edward breaks the kiss and looks me in the eye "Jasper you are the most gorgeous sexy vampire in existence, your scars don't make you look ugly and weak, they show your strength and how truly brave you are" he murmurs before he suddenly rips my shirt off, and starts kissing and sucking my collar bone. I groan in pleasure and feel myself starting to harden; if he continues this I don't know if I'll be able to stop. "Maybe I don't want you to stop" he murmurs before moving down my chest and sucking one of my nipples into his mouth, fuck that feels good, he then starts to kiss the scars across my chest as his hands find my belt and start to unbuckle it, once its undone he quickly removes my trousers leaving me in only my boxers. At this point I realise he's still fully dressed, so I rip his shirt off of him and start unbuckling his belt, he gets off the bed and removes his trousers before laying back on the bed with me. He starts kissing me again before hesitantly running his hand down my stomach and stroking me through my boxers.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Edward suddenly asks

"I like both ways" I reply, he was panicking about getting intimate earlier surely he's not wanting sex already.

"I am still nervous, I know I'm not ready for you to fuck me yet, but would you let me fuck you?"

"No" I reply "But I'll let you make love to me" his face lights up as I say that "there's some lube in the draw" I point to my bedside cabinet, he immediately grabs the little tube before removing both my boxers and his own, I get my first look at his cock and he is massive, he's still standing next to the bed so I sit up and take his cock into my mouth sucking on the head. Edward groans and grabs my head thrusting his cock into my mouth, thank god vampires don't have a gag reflex or I would have choked. He groans in pleasure as I start massaging his balls I continue to suck him until he pulls out of my mouth.

"As amazing as that felt, I don't want to come until I'm buried balls deep in your ass" I groan at that and bring my hand up to start stroking my own hard cock, he slaps my hand away, "No touching yourself, you'll come by my hand not your own" he climbs back on the bed and starts sucking on my cock, I groan and thrust into his mouth as I feel a lubed finger stroking my hole, god he's good I didn't even hear him open the lube. He slides his finger into my ass thrusting it in and out a few times before quickly adding a second. He curls them slightly and hits my prostate, which causes me to nearly buck us off the bed, I need more.

"Edward, please I need you in me now" he stops sucking me and removes his fingers and seconds later I feel something a lot bigger at my entrance, I wrap my legs round his waist and pull him into me fully sheathing his cock in me, thank god I'm a vampire or that would have hurt.

"Jasper, I love you" Edward murmurs and kisses me deeply as he starts thrusting, I can hear the rest of the family downstairs but I don't really care that they can hear everything we're doing.

"I love you too" I reply "ohh god Edward don't stop" I yell as he changes position slightly so he's hitting my prostate with every thrust, my gift means that I can feel his emotion too and I know I'm not going to last long. Every thrust Edward makes brings me closer to orgasm, and he's not even touching my cock. I've had sex before and it's never felt this good. Edward gives a short laugh; he must be listening to my thoughts. He starts to fuck me harder and the bed starts to creak, we're gonna break it if we're not careful. "Oh god Edward. I'm gonna come" I yell and seconds later I spill my seed all over our stomachs. Edward's thrusts are becoming erratic and with one last hard thrust he comes just as the bed gives way and crashes to the floor. After a few moments I look around and notice the wall above the bed is slightly damaged and the damage to the bed is irreparable, oh dear Esme is gonna kill us.

"Don't worry about it" Edward murmurs pulling me into his arms "Rose and Emmett have done much worse", we continue to lie on the mattress, which is now on the floor. I lay my head on Edwards' chest and sigh in contentment, I've found where I belong and as long as I have Edward I will be happy.

**A/N: I'm going to make this the last chapter because I have been finding it hard to write this story, some day I may add more but I'm concentrating on wedding haze at the moment.**

**Please read and review**


End file.
